Not only services using broadcast but also hybrid services in collaboration with communication has been introduced in the fields of digital broadcasting (for example, Patent Document 1). The components, such as a video component, an audio component, and a caption component, forming a service can be transmitted via broadcast or communication in such hybrid services.